The present invention relates to massagers and relates more particularly to a massager which is easy to operate and convenient to carry and, which can also be used under water.
Various motor-operated massaging devices have been disclosed for rubbing the foot, the back, or any part of the body so as to stimulate circulation and make muscles or joints supple. In the known structures of motor-operated massaging devices, either fixed type of portable, the vibrator unit is generally controlled to operated by a control switch. The control switch which controls the operation of a motor-operated massaging device is generally made on the massaging device at a fixed location. When in use, it is not convenient to control the control switch. Further, the known structures of motor-operated massaging devices are not applicable for use under water.